Poker Face
by TheoreticalFire
Summary: When Alfred F. Jones hosts the annual World Summit party, a meeting of the most rich, powerful, and attractive people in the world, things start to get interesting when these world powers begin to get murdered one by one... Can Alfred find the culprit before the end of the party- or possibly the end of his life! Rating subject to change in later chapters. Human!AU


**New story! Yay! This is the first installment in this multichapter fic. Warning! Contains yaoi parings (boyXboy) and rating may change in later chapters. Don't like don't read! Alternatively, if you do like- enjoy! Hetalia is not mine! *goes and cries***

Alfred F Jones turned in front of his mirror. Dressed in a sleek black suit, crisp white shirt and red tie he was ready to leave. His piercing blue eyes held excitement at the prospect of the night. Tonight was the first night of the annual 'World Summit'. An unofficial meeting of all the most rich, powerful and attractive men and woman in the world.

This year, it was being held in Las Vegas, and hosted by Alfred. Those who had been invited spent the pleasure filled week drinking, dancing, playing cards and frivolous amounts of money.

Of course it wasn't always fun and games. The previous meeting always created scandalous feuds between guests and those scars reopened every year at the party.

For example, Francis Bonnefoy, the infamous man whore of the group was forever instigating fights with Arthur Kirkland, an Englishman known to most as a man who couldn't hold his liquor and prided himself on his gentlemanly qualities.

Alfred left his hotel room in the Bellagio and made his way down to the private lounge where the guests were to meet for drinks before going into one of the exquisite five star restaurants for dinner, then returning for cards in the evening.

"Привет, друг"(1) a voice said behind him and he turned to see a tall man with violet eyes and light blond hair.

"Hey Ivan! Long time no see!" Alfred said to the Russian.

"Da." The man said smiling childishly, "I hope this year will be more lucky for you, friend. Russian Roulette is not your game."

"Ahah! I'll do better this year!" The energetic American said confidently.

"We shall see." The Russian said, and walked over to engage Wang Yao, a Chinese businessman, in conversation.

Alfred got himself a drink and sat down in one of the leather chairs that were scattered throughout the room.

"Yoitsuitachi, Arufreddo-San."(2) A polite voice said.

"Kiku! Hey! It's been a while dude! How are you?"

"Fine, thank you." The man said, "and thank you for inviting me to your gathering."

"No problem dude!" Alfred said smiling, "how's your company doing by the way?"

"Very well." The Japanese man said, "we have started working on a new technology I believe will be a hit. It's a voice synthesizer with dance software to create a visual that sings and dances, our 'digital diva' per say."

"Sounds epic!" Alfred grinned, "You always have the best ideas Kiku."

"Thank you very much Alfred San." the man replied, "please excuse me. I see Ludwig San and need to discuss some things."

"No prob dude! See ya around!" Alfred called.

After a while of socializing, a pretty hostess informed the guests that dinner was to be served on the balcony of a private dining hall, and to please follow her to the table. Alfred found himself seated next to Natalia Braginski, a pretty business owner who often collaborated with her brother Ivan, and Sadiq Adnan. A mysterious Middle Eastern businessman who seemed to have constant business feuds with a certain sleepy Greek entrepreneur, Hercules Karpusi. He was currently taunting the Greek about the recent collapse in his economy.

"Hey guys!" Alfred said, standing up and surveying all the guests, a warm night breeze ruffling his charmingly messy hair, "thanks for coming! I hoe you all have a great time and enjoy yourself!"

There was polite applause at this, and dinner was served. Foods from many of the guest's native homes were served to make them all feel at home, as well as exquisite dishes for a truly impressive air. The freshest ingredients had gone into the preparation of the dishes, and cooked by the best chefs money could buy.

More drinks were poured, courtesy of the house, and the liquor was downed easily. Most of the guests had high alcohol tolerances, but some individuals couldn't hold their liquor.

"Am I…. Catholic- or… Protestant…?!" A certain Briton groaned, his words slurred.

"Ohonhonhon… Mon ami,(3)" Francis chucked, "I shall take you up to your, oui(4), mon petit lapin(5) Arthur. You have had a bit too much to drink."

He led the Brit up the stairs.

A while later, many of the guests left to enter the casino. Matthias, Berwald, Tino, Lucas, and Emeil had started a game of Black Jack. Berwald was famous for his unmovable poker face, and his close friend Matthias was notorious for the exact opposite- being a terrible gambler.

At another table, Ivan, Ravis, Toris, Yao, and Edward were playing a game of Russian Roulette.

Alfred had started a game of Texas Hold 'Em with Ludwig, and his brother Gilbert and the older brother of the Vargas duo, Romano Vargas.

These games continued long into the night and the later it got, the easier the spirits and cash flowed.

Thoroughly exhausted, many guests retired in the early hours of the next morning.

Francis exited the Brit's room after a long battle to get Arthur in his drunken state, into bed. After much coaxing and patients, the Briton was asleep and the Frenchman turned off the light. Despite the constant arguing, he did have a soft spot for the bushy eye browed Briton- though he would rather die than admit it.

As he tread down the hallway he heard soft padded footsteps behind him.

"'Ello?" he called, squinting, the dim lights concealing the person in shadow. "Who is there-"

The thud of the body hitting the floor was all, and then the hall engulfed in dead silence.

**Translations-**

**Russian- Good day, comrade. **

**Japenese- Good day, Alfred San**

**French- My love**

**French- Yes**

**French- My little rabbit**

**What do you think? Things will start getting messy in the next chapter- and just what happened to France? **

**Reviews to me are like pasta to Italy~ so please review! Allonsy! ^.^ **


End file.
